


In Our Nature

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Enemies, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Foe Yay, Friends to Enemies, Implied Femslash, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Obsessive Behavior, POV Female Character, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was inevitable that they would cross paths again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Nature

Flamewar opened her optics, sensing a monumental shift within herself. She had always been able to capture the eye of any bot or con who stood in her way. She could hold their attention and then wrap them either to plead for mercy, to kill them in a frenzy, or to have them around her little finger. But she had never felt a power like this.

She could smell Firestar's scent with her olfactory sensors, all from the battlefields where they had fought, in the very air she had vented and breathed. On both Cybertron and on Earth, Firestar had surrounded her in every way. She was a worthy opponent, on and off the field. Flamewar didn't expect anything less from her. It was inevitable that they would cross paths again.

Her chassis thrummed with hunger; it was a lust for movement, for carnage, and for a fight she would never forget. It was one feeling threaded through another. Flamewar would indeed  _show_  Firestar, she had promised her that. She was just as strong as any mech, Decepticon and Autobot alike, and the power flowing through her veins set her imagination to such fervor, with one thought in her processor.

_Soon, Firestar, I will find you, just like you'll find me. It's in our nature._


End file.
